1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction brush assembly having a rotation roller for sweeping dust from bedclothes and etc., and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing the appearance of a conventional vacuum cleaner. The conventional vacuum cleaner has a body 10 having a driving device such as a motor, a connection hose 32 connected with the body 10, a handle 33 disposed at the end of the connection hose 32, an extension pipe 31 disposed at the handle 33, and a brush 20 disposed at the end of the extension pipe 31. When a user drives the vacuum cleaner by manipulating a switch 33a disposed at the handle 33, the vacuum cleaner conducts a suction operation as the motor in the body 10 is driven. Accordingly, dust is drawn into the vacuum cleaner through a suction port formed at the bottom of the brush 20. The drawn dust is collected in a dust-collecting chamber (not shown) in the body 10 through the connection hose 32 connected with the extension pipe 31.
Generally, the above brush 20 is used when the user cleans the floor, but sometimes there is a difficulty in applying the brush 20 depending on the condition of the surface. Therefore, the brush 20 is manufactured to be able to separate from the extension pipe 31, allowing the user to install another type of brush.
The brush can be one for cleaning fabrics, such as bedclothes, and carpets. The brush for cleaning fabrics may have a rotation roller rotated by friction force with the fabrics when the brush moves on the fabrics. A plurality of protrusions are formed on the outer circumference of the rotation roller. Therefore, when the rotation roller is rotated, the protrusions hit the fabrics. This results in the dust on the fabrics getting off from the fabrics, and the fallen dust being drawn through the brush. Thus, the effect for removing dust increases.
However, since the rotation roller is simply rotated by the friction force with the fabrics in the conventional brush for fabrics, there is a problem in that the rotation roller cannot be easily rotated. In that case, the cleaning efficiency can be weak or even non-existent.
Moreover, the rotation of the rotation roller is substantially generated as the protrusions formed on the rotation roller are caught by the fabrics. In other words, the rotation roller is rotated as one of the protrusions is caught at the fabrics while the brush is moving on the fabrics, and thus, other protrusions hit the fabrics. Accordingly, all of the protrusions hit the fabrics, resulting in a weakened hitting efficiency.